Her Name Is Alice
by Anscombe
Summary: A continuation of 1x17, Set post-season 1. In Storybrooke, a familiar face returns with a bang. In fairytale land, an older Alice returns to Wonderland. Mad Hatter/Alice, Jefferson/OC.
1. Alice

Hey guys! Welcome to my new story: Alice In Wonderland, the Once Upon A Time version x3. Okay just so you know this'll be my first time writing a lot of the characters (Expect Rumpel, the only character in my other story that will make a cameo in this.) so please don't get upset if the characters get a little OOC I'll try my best! I'll be writing in the format of a Once Upon A Time episode which means:

1. Storybrooke will halfly be from Emma's and Henry's kind of POV.

2. As this isn't a Mr. Gold/Rumpelstiltskin centric story he will just make two small cameo appearances in this story. (maybe three)

3. I'll be adding stuff that helps with Operation Cobra.

One more thing, This is set during **season 2** which means this is set at a time after the big finale, Emma believes in the truth and they have figured out who is and they know who August is (or maybe they won't as I shall not reveal too much until some more episodes come out...I hope that just made sense.)

Anyways, Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Once upon a time, an evil queen banished every storybook character you have ever known to our world. Who knows the truth and who can break the spell?**

Alice sat on the floor next to her sister. She knew it was wrong, she was nineteen now! She was nineteen and pleading her sister to tell her a story! She just couldn't help it, she loved stories! She guessed it was because she was a child at heart. Yes, a child at heart. That must it. She wasn't insane as her sister kept telling her. Not at all...well, maybe a little...

"No." Stated her sister, whose name was Mathilda and she was nearly at the end of tether.

"Please Mathilda! Just one more time! I'll help you out with berry picking! I won't fall asleep this time!" Alice pleaded. She loved stories...and sleeping but she would sacrifice her sleep for her stories any day of the week!

Mathilda sighed as she looked her sister and those brown puppy dog eyes of hers. She sighed, her sister despite having hips she still had a chest and face (unlike Mathilda who had grown into a fine young woman) of that of a child's. She was pretty with her dinky nose with light freckles across it, her big shining hazel brown eyes, her rosy red lush lips and her glossy mousy wavy brown waist-length hair but she always seemed to have an expression of innocence on her face, which made her seem like a child. Her chest was rather small in size and seemed even smaller with that blue dress of hers. Yes, that light blue plain dress with frills at the end of the skirt, the puff up sleeves and sort of low cut collar not to mention the black buttons on the top half, not that you could see them thanks to that white apron with pockets she always wears. With her knee-length white socks, flat mary Jane shoes and her light blue hair band with a big bow on top she looked like a child in an adult's body.

Which was probably why, no matter how many times Mathilda said 'no' she would eventually say:

"Oh, alright. Just this once." She sighed and she rolled her eyes.

"Yay! Thanks big sis!" Said Alice as she jumped up and clapped. From the way she acted, _no one_ could have ever of guessed she was nineteen.

"Right, Once upon a time..." trailed off Mathilda as she opened the book "...Once upon a time, there were two friends called Gabriel and Alexander. Together, they lived in wonderland and as they looked uncannily alike despite the fact they weren't actually related most of the land knew them as 'Tweedledee' and 'Tweedledum'..."

"Oooo..." said a very intrigued Alice. Though Mathilda couldn't fathom why she was, after all, Alice had heard this story a million times.

"Tweedledee being Gabriel and Tweedledum being Alexander became so famous for getting people lost that eventually The Red Queen hired them just to get people lost! And they were extremely good at it. The poor strangers who came to wonderland from time to time were nearly always fooled by those two mischievous so called twins. People who had met them claimed they were both mad brothers who went insane after getting lost themselves. This was actually proven to be false..." trailed off Mathilda so she could catch her breath.

Alice was still listening intensely, enjoying the story like a five year old who was being told the first story that they would be able to remember years and years later.

"...In fact, as mentioned vaguely earlier, the pair were just very bright friends who enjoyed playing pranks. When people, who at this time could come and leave wonderland as they pleased, came along they'd just act like that for fun. They actually spend most of their time talking about theories of magic, partially portal magic..." Mathilda trailed off again but not because she needed to breathe (which she did) but because she was waiting for Alice...

Alice giggled as she sat up straight and attentive. They were getting to her favourite part!

Mathilda continued "...They begun talking a lot about that particular subject. Suggesting ways they could travel from one world to anther just using a certain object. It would have to be something like a bag which you could open up, however it had to also be something you can spin in order to tear into the fabric of space and time. That was when Alexander came up of the idea of using a hat..."

Alice grinned excitedly. She knew they were almost to the best bit!

"...Gabriel agreed to this. In theory they had practiced the spell in order to do it but they had never had anything to practice it on so to speak. So trying to use it on a hat was a worth a shot. Gabriel had once told Alexander his dad was a hat maker and at one point Gabriel had taught Alexander himself how to make one. So, together, they made a hat. It was a simple one. Just a black top hat with a red ribbon as design wasn't important for the hat. No, they just needed to...to make it work..." Mathilda trailed off, looking sweetly at her younger sister who was clearly listening.

"And they did. They focused the secret spell they had created on the hat. The magic tingled out of their toes and fingers into the hat. In the middle of that forest that they hang out in, not even the birds were around. They were truly alone as Alexander slowly walked to the hat...and spun it."

Alice's eyes nearly popped out of her head. This part _always_ made her hold her breath.

"They stared at the hat. At first they thought nothing had happened but...but then it wouldn't stop spinning. It just kept spinning and spinning and spinning. Suddenly purple mist appeared from the air around the hat, spinning with it like a whirl wind getting faster and fast until eventually...until eventually the hat seemed to double in size and seem to sink into the ground!" exclaimed Mathilda as she waved her hands around to show this as if talking to a child, actually when it came to stories Alice was pretty much a child.

"'What do we do now?' asked one of them as the purple misted circled around them. The other replied 'I think we jump!'" so they did." Mathilda paused, waiting for Alice's gasp.

She gasped.

Smiling, Mathilda continued "That was one of wonderland's greatest moments it. For the first time ever, a resident of wonderland who was born there could _leave_. They had a working system in which they could stay and go. They got into business together, helping others escape wonderland in exchange for money. However one day, one of the people told The Red Queen..."

Alice just stared.

"...Soon, after refusing to let The Red Queen hire them to work for her again, they became fugitives! They were on run with the queen's solders looking for them at every corner! They-"suddenly, Mathilda stopped because she was interrupted.

She was interrupted by a very small animal meowing and starching at the door.

"Oh, Dinah!" exclaimed Alice as if she had forgotten her and opened the door as a small brown tabby kitten ran into the room.

"I'm so sorry Mathilda! I forgot that Dinah went out!" Alice paused, picking up the tiny kitten and hugging it "Please don't be mad!" she exclaimed at the look of her sister's worried face.

Alice never liked it when her sister looked worried. With Mathilda's wavy long hair (which unbeknownst to Alice looked a lot like her own) her pretty sapphire eyes, her smooth pale skin, her prefect little face, her hips, her good-sized chest. She was beautiful! Men would line up outside and ask Mathilda to marry her! Everywhere they went all the men would stare at Mathilda. Alice herself knew that she was pretty but Mathilda...Mathilda was a goddess.

So you can see, when she smiled everyone would stop and stare for hours on end. But when she frowned? Everyone just wanted to comfort her...

"No, it's not that. It's just Dinah ran in...As if scared of something..." Mathilda trailed off, looking at Alice as she too got a worried look. Alice now understood exactly what her sister was implying.

And then, there was a knock on the door.

The girls froze, looking at each other with almost tears in their eyes.

"He's here." whispered Alice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? I know there wasn't any Jeffson or Hatter but Jeffson shall be in chapter 2 I promise! Please leave a reveiw and tell me how I did! Pretty please! :)


	2. Hospital Meetings

=squeals- OMG! THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS FOR REVEIWING! I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD GET THAT MANY! Oh, erm, right. Hey guys! -ahem- sorry but I'M JUST SO HAPPY! I decided to put it up a little early (but then again by the time you read this I might have of already heard from my beta reader and changed this) so I hope you don't mind any mistakes (gimmie a break please- I'm a young teenager!) so yeah here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming soon!

So yeah, Alice is tradional blonde however if any of you watched the preveiw for 'Hat Trick' then you'll see an actual picture of little Alice in Henry's book. So I actually based it on that. Also you should know that in this case (so sorry I didn't explain) but Alice and Mathilda live in fairyland! Yeah sorry...forgot that one.

Btw: I think I stressed this in the last chapter but you should remeber I have **never **written any of the major Once Upon A Time Characters (except Rumpel and August.) so I must aplogize if Emma and Henry are OOC. If they are, please let me know what I did wrong.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma frowned as she read though the fairytale, putting her blonde wavy hair back when it fell over her face, she was wearing her grey jumper shirt, her dark blue jeans and her knee high leather brown boots with her pyrrha swan necklace and her sliver ring necklace.

Ever since that incident with Regina that proved to her that Henry was _right_ she had been reading _the_ book (Once Upon A Time) non-stop. But this tale was different from the others. Different because she could identify with both sides of the story…

What tale, you ask?

Baelfire.

Yes, that story seemed to baffle her as she could easily understand a child who wants to run away from his problems _and _the need to protect your own child whatever the cost. It was a complex tale indeed.

So complex in fact, she jumped when that oh so familiar little voice said:

"Hey Emma."

"Henry?" She paused looked up at him so as to confirm who it was "Where does your mother think you are this time?" she couldn't help but ask about what fantastic lies she'll believe. Today, he was wearing his blue jeans with his dark ice zip-up hoodie and his grey and white striped top. In other words, he was looking good as usual.

"Let's just say she won't notice for a few good hours yet. What you're reading? " Henry smiled at her. He did so enjoy visiting the Sheriff's office; in fact to Henry this is what he would call home. At least, until the final battle is over.

"Oh, just reading up on Mr. Gold. You know, finding out his past for operation cobra." Emma answered truthfully.

Henry put down his bag at that, went up to Emma and took a look at what she was reading. He smiled; it was sooo _good _to see Emma finally believing! It was nice...to have someone who truly cared about you and who was on the 'same page' as you so to speak. This was what Henry had always dreamed of: Him helping his _real _mum bring back hope and magic to Storybrooke and now, he was living that dream.

He was just about to comment on the fairytale known as 'Baelfire' when the phone rang.

And, it was an emergency call.

Emma immediately picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Sheriff Swan? It's Dr. Whale." The half mechanical voice replied.

"What's wrong?" asked Emma as she quickly packed up her stuff.

"We've found a John Doe badly hurt on the side of the road and we would like your help to identify him" Dr. Whale replied.

Emma nodded (despite the fact he couldn't see her) "Right, I'm on my way." And put down the phone.

"Who was it?"asked Henry, intrigued.

"Dr. Whale. They found a man on the side of the road and they need me to help identify him." She explained simply, not looking at him as she looked for Graham's jacket.

"Okay, let's go." declared Henry eagerly as he watched Emma pick up what used to be Graham's jacket.

"No, no, no, there's no 'lets'. I mean it this time Henry. I thought I could hear Regina in the background." She warned him sternly as she ran out.

Henry just smiled. He was okay with her saying things like that. Why wouldn't he be? Everything was going how he had hoped. Emma is now believing, they had the extremely knowledgeable August Booth at their aid; people were beginning to remember...

All in all, he could say, despite the fact they had a long way to go, he was truly happy.

**...**

**_BAM! _**Emma cringed as she realised she had rushed in a little _too _quickly as all eyes were on her. She looked around the white corridor full of beds and patients, noting that Dr. Whale was standing by a bed somewhere in the middle with a girl (she was guessing a young doctor.) and two men wearing scrubs. The girl and Dr. Whale seemed to be talking about the patient. They were standing in such a way that Emma was not able to see anything but a lump in the bed.

"What do we have, Doc?" Asked Emma as she put her bag town and walked with him.

"As far as we know our John Doe has trauma to the head, one fractured rib, a broken right arm and a broken right index finger." explained Dr. Whale.

"So why can't he tell you his name himself?" questioned Emma, waiting for the catch.

"He keeps slipping in and out of consciousness and we're not a hundred percent sure why. Although the most likely conclusion is that it has something to do with his head injury. For this reason we have brought in physiatrist Dr. Plentyn to talk to him when he wakes up again." continued Dr. Whale as they finally got to the bed (Emma _still _unable to see the John Doe) Dr. Plentyn turned around.

The girl called Dr. Plentyn was surprisingly young for a physiatrist. She had pale skin, big shining hazel brown eyes, black square framed glasses , rosy red lush lips, a dinky nose with light freckles across it and glossy mousy straight brown waist-length hair that was tied up neatly in a ponytail. She wore a slimming style turtleneck light blue jumper, that was tucked into a black tight straight tulip skirt which would have showed off her hips a little had it not been for the long white doctor's coat (which was similar to Dr. Whale's). The last few objects which completed this look were a pair of brown high heeled leather boots, a pair of silver stud earrings and a sliver chain around her neck which had a pedant in the shape of a tiny bottle that seemed to have some sort of black liquid contained inside it. The final thing Emma noticed was her makeup; although she didn't wear it heavily she could see hints of mascara, eye shadow, blush and lipstick.

"I don't mean to be rude but I thought Archie was the town's physiatrist? Shouldn't he be here considering this patient hasn't been proven insane or sane yet?"Emma asked.

"Oh, he is but poor Pongo is ill and needed to be taken to vet. Unfortunately at the same time as Dr. Hopper was doing that John Doe was taken in. So I, being the only other physiatrist, stepped up." explained Dr. Plentyn, believing that Emma was talking to her.

Emma just nodded "Okay, so what do we have?"

"Adult male, late twenties to early thirties found in expensive attire in the road leading out of-"Dr. Plentyn _was _explaining...at least until...

...until she felt something grab her arm.

Automatically she turned around, it was John Doe! She stared at him and he stared back with his piercing emerald eyes, just seemed to look at her...so...so _longingly_.

Despite being barely conscious the man spoke, his voice was croaky and raspy but still he spoke "A-Alice..." he trailed off, because straight after that he fell unconscious again...

Everyone around the bed were staring wide eye at him, especially Dr. Plentyn. But there was someone else who was even wider eye then her, Emma. Emma because she could finally see what he looked like...

...Those small closed eyes of his, that somewhat medium-size nose, those thin pink lips with his light stubble on his chin. And finally his hair, his somewhat curly hair that seemed to be so neatly cut short yet at the same time stylish. She _knew _this man. They had met a few times but she never thought she'd see him like this...

...it was Jefferson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. DDx I know, I KNOW! Please don't be mad that Jefferson was just techinally a prop in the background for most of this chapter. I'M SORRY! There will probably be in the next storybrooke chapter, or the storybrooke chapter after that...ethier way it shant be too long!

2. if your wondering why I mentioned Baelfire well it's actually a nodd to my other fic 'A Son's Grief' (I know for a fact that two my reveiwers probably rolled their eyes at this...hehe loves you Raven and Mizca :p)

Reveiw!


	3. Down The Rabbit Hole

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long! Here's chapter three! I hope this chapter explains the questions from chapter 1!

Thanks so much for your reviews and please please please keep them coming! :D

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another knock.

"Alice, listen to me carefully. Take papa's sword and go and hide in the closet in my bedroom. Understand?" said Mathilda determinedly and rather fiercely.

"And let you face him alone? No way! I'm staying right by your side Mathilda!" Alice replied just as fiercely and determinedly as her sister.

"I will not let you be hurt for my mistake. Please! Allison, just go!" Mathilda pleaded. Mathilda _never _pleaded with anyone, nor did she ever call Alice by her full name, _not ever!_

Alice froze, understanding the seriousness in her sister's blue eyes. She had that look on her face that would scare any man. To everyone else, it was a look of preparing for war. To Alice, this was a look of fear. The look of her sister being terrified of something but not able to show it.

Terrified of _him_.

So, Alice stepped down. She may be a child but Alice knew exactly how to pick her battles. So with that, she hugged her sister tightly, grabbed the old katana from the living room wall and ran upstairs straight into Mathilda's room and waited.

Mathilda sighed in relief as she heard the slam of her bedroom door. Now that Alice wasn't around she didn't have to worry about her…well at least, not as much. Now she could concentrate on the mess she got her sister into.

She turned to the door; just looking at it sent sweat down her forehead not to mention the chills already going down her spine. As she slowly pushed her hand towards the door knob she could feel her chest get tighter and tighter with each move of her hand made to edge closer to it. Suddenly she stopped.

She couldn't do it.

She looked to her right, which was where the mirror was standing, giving her a full view of herself. Her white shirt with leg of mutton sleeves and a brown black-buttoned waist coat with trousers made of the same material with a pair of high-heeled, thigh length leather boots. Her outfit was confident and now she needed to look the part too. Mathilda was always a fashionable one and trousers were so in this season for women, yes she was a woman. That's right, she was a fully grown woman with a lot of knowledge and despite her appearance she was thirty-two years old. Therefore she must act like one.

And so, Mathilda opened the door.

"Hello, Dearie." said that ever so creepy voice as the imp tilted his head.

"Rumpelstiltskin." nodded Mathilda, keeping her face neutral and her posture confident. Looking at him from head to toe, noting he was wearing his red outfit with that dark leather jacket and those knee-high dark leather boots. He was wearing that last time too...hmm, maybe evil imps didn't like to change their clothes...?

She stopped herself from sighing as the imp took that knowledge as an invitation and walked straight in, circling the furniture of their somewhat rich house

He seemed to look to the rich yet cosy looking cottage. The walls and floors were made of wood from the forest, made by hand too. The room itself could be called medium size although he was pretty sure it was the fact that there was a lot of furniture and no walls to block the kitchen from the 'living room'. Which both were beautifully made and clearly cleaned often. Admittedly the whole room made Rumpelstiltskin just want to light a match. As _everything _was made of wood! Still, that wasn't the point of being here today...although he really, _really _wanted to do it...

"You know why I'm here, don't you Dearie?" he smirked more then asked, still circling the room.

"Yes...please, I'll do anything." She told him, she didn't beg, she _wouldn't _beg. No, she was going to keep her dignity in this despite how desperate she really was.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked at that, the way Mathilda acted was something he enjoyed. Like The Queen, she was a determined woman that he just...

...wanted to rip her throat out.

But where would be the fun in that? No, he wanted to have fun with her and fun he shall have.

He twirled on his heel to face her, and then slowly he walked up to her "Sorry Dearie, but you can't help me."

Mathilda seemed to snap at that "What?" she asked, frowning "But you said there would be a price for saving me and my sister from the ogre wars! Now let me pay it." she continued angrily. She needed him to ask something from her, not her...god, please not her...

"Well you see Dearie...I need the help of someone a little more..._insane._" he explained simply turning his wrist around and around as he thought of a word for what he needed, then putting it hand out once he thought of it.

She knew exactly who he meant and she also knew that was supposed to be an insult. Mathilda clenched her fists, averting her eyes from him and to the floor and gritting her teeth she stated "I will _not _let you lay one finger on Alice."

"No ah-ah-ah Dearie, you made a deal with me and now the price must be paid..." he trailed off as he went to whisper in her ear "...or there will be _dire _consequences"

Automatically Mathilda pushed him away; she was _not _going to be touched by filth like him. In return to his action he laughed...well, if you can call mimicking a deranged sheep a laugh, then yes, he laughed.

Mathilda stood and thought about this. She couldn't do this to Alice, could she? No, of course not...but what about the deal? No, she couldn't have him attacking them, could she? If she let that happen then that might just be worst then whatever he wants with her sister. What could be true, right? He _is _Rumpelstiltskin...what was she saying? She couldn't make Alice ever do anything for something that was her fault!

"No." stated Mathilda.

"What was that, Dearie?" he asked, still keeping that horrid smirk on his face.

"I made this deal therefore it must be I who takes responsibility for It." she stated, she wasn't going to give up Alice for this.

"I don't work that way." he shot back at her. It looked like he wasn't going to back down ether.

"Well then you're just-"she was cut off.

"Dearie..." he trailed off, his voice sounding irritated and his face looking like one of impatience "You made the deal now you must pay as I ask. I will _not _warn you again."

Little did she know he was using every bone in his body to keep himself from tearing her from limb from limb. He never liked battles of wills. Unfortunately they were extremely wilful people, nether willing to back down, both with different agendas and both with sheer determination. You could feel tension in the air as they both stood inches apart with their bodies as straight as wooden boards and their eyes full of pure fire. Any moment now, they could both tell, one of them was going to snap.

But the question was: How long would this stand off last before Mathilda got seriously hurt?

Finally the tension became too much, Mathilda grabbed the nearest weapon, which was an umbrella in the stand holder by the door. She watched as the imp just smiled and surprisingly waited for her to attack him. So with that, she raised her hands behind her head, gripping the black umbrella ever so tightly. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly and her body tensed up. She knew then she was ready to stri-

_**SWOOSH! **_Mathilda's eyes opened wide. The first thing she saw was...the look of _surprise _on Rumpelstiltskin's face? She didn't expect that...or to see half of her weapon falling to the floor. And especially not the blade of her father's sword in front of her face.

"It's okay Mathilda...I'll do it." Came that so normally cheery voice of Alice's, only right now it seemed soft and in control...it...it wasn't like her at all.

Alice sighed, this was one of those times where her dearest sister would let her emotions rule her head. One of those times where _Alice_ was the one in charge. Alice turned to the now smirking imp, she realised he wasn't expecting her to show up with a sword and chop her sister's 'weapon' in two but she could tell he was now happy...no, satisfied that it was going his way.

"So, what do you want me to do?"asked Alice determinedly.

Rumpelstiltskin just stared at the girl. The girl who he had briefly met before this, she...she had seemed so innocent, so child like. But this girl...she seemed, well, more like her sister. He could tell she was going to be an interesting one.

"Well, Dearie, I'd like you to return to wonderland."

...

_Wonderland_...that was all Alice could think. She hadn't been there since she was a child...not since she ended up in a place her family were exiled from. Not since she and Mathilda were running around like fugitives...despite being children! After that day she promised herself she would never go there again, _not ever_.

Yet, here she was, standing on top of a hill with an imp, her sister and her cat. Waiting for the imp to ask her to do something god knows what in wonderland.

"So, why are we here?"asked Mathilda, trying her best to not sound irritated.

"Well you see, as you're not going we need another way other then the hat." He explained.

_...What? _Mathilda thought as stood, a little shocked. She being a hat maker it'd make a lot more sense for her to go, as Alice will start to learn the ability on her twenty-first birthday. Being a descendent of Gabriel and the first-born would make a hell of a lot more sense to send her.

So, why was Alice going?

"What's that?" asked Alice curiously. She had always expected there was another way into wonderland. After all, if people came to Wonderland before Alexander and Gabriel created the hats then how did they get there in first place?

"I'll get to that properly in a second, Dearie. What's the point of you knowing that without knowing what you're doing there first?" Rumpelstiltskin said more then ask as he pulled out a bottle on a string...like a necklace.

Yes, Alice thought it was a necklace. How it fitted in there she wasn't quite sure of (as the satchel around his waist was quite small) but regardless it was a necklace with a pendant of a tiny bottle with some sort black liquid in which was put on a sliver chain. All in all it was actually rather cute...a little weird for an all powerful dark lord to be carrying around though...

Once satisfied with the looks on the girls faces he then pulled at a scroll...yes a scroll which was made from an average size piece of parchment. How this was possible, was strange indeed. However it happened nonetheless, despite the fact the big was at least five times smaller than the rolled up parchment. Rumpelstiltskin lived to see the faces of people when he did things like this.

The girls watched him as he opened it up and then turn it towards them. To their surprise, it did not have words scribbled down on it like most parchments it actually had a painting...a painting of a crown. In the strange curly patterns there were diamonds. Pure diamonds that shined like the sun! For a painting it looked pretty real...whoever the artist was, they were pretty good.

"This Dearie, is what I want you to get." Stated Rumpelstiltskin as he held it out to display.

Alice frowned, where had she seen that crown before? She knew for sure she had seen it...the question was where? Hmm...

Mathilda, on the other hand, recognised immediately and she was begging that he couldn't be serious, he couldn't! _He wouldn't want Alice to get that...right?_

"Yes, that's right Dearies! I want you to take the Queen of Heart's crown!" he said, clicking his tongue and rolling up the parchment.

They were speechless.

"You...want _me_ to take _that_?" asked Alice, believing no one could be seriously after that!

"Yes, I do." He replied honestly.

"I...I can't" said Alice lowering her head. Who could do something like that? Certainly not her. She was just a girl!

"Relax Dearie, I'll be giving you a little help." he winked, going his knees and holding out the necklace with the bottle.

"You will?" asked Alice rather hopeful, looking at him with her glimmering eyes.

"Yes, you'll have this to aid you." He told her, encouraging her to take the necklace.

Alice took it, looking at it close up she could see there was a marking on the roughlyt rectangular bottle. It was a heart...clearly part of the design. You couldn't see it that well from far away but you could defiantly feel it and see it up close. All in all it was a very pretty little bottle with a tiny cork sealing it up...although, it bugged her that despite how pretty and cute it was the black liquid it contained made her feel a little uneasy...

"That little bottle contains 'true love'...well 'true love' with my own added mixture." he, er, giggled (if you can call it that).

Alice stared wide eye at him, she used to love making potions with mother as a child and she knew quite a bit about them. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine anyone, anyone at all, could possess the power of 'true love' in a potion!

Only...this wasn't exactly true love in front her...it did make her wonder so what he did to it.

"Just drink this and wish really hard to go home and that'll be your escape." He as he picked Dinah, making Mathilda feel uneasy.

"So...I can leave any time I like?" Alice enquired. Maybe this little trip to wonderland won't be as bad as she thought.

"Well...yes Dearie." He admitted "But remember if you don't come back with what I need...well, I'll have to take back my part of the deal."

Alice and Mathilda both gulped at that. Neither of them particularly wanting to become soldiers.

"Now don't look like that dearies, I even let you have my old house as part of the deal." He reminded them

"Besides..." he trailed off, giving Dinah to Alice just as soon as she had put the necklace around her neck "Dinah can come along with you."

Alice nodded "Okay, so how am I suppose to get there without using Mathilda's hat?"

"Easy. By going down there." He told them as he pointed at the rabbit hole they had been standing by the whole time. The girls both were wondering why they didn't notice that sooner.

"No! Alice will die down there!" Mathilda declared, quickly pulling her sister away.

"I assure you she won't." He stated simply.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she challenged.

"Because if he wanted me dead he would do it himself, it's alright Mathilda." Alice smiled at her sister calmly as she walked by to her original spot.

Once again, the imp 'laughed' "Good to hear that Dearie, now remember: go though the mirror." He told her.

Alice was about to ask him what he meant by that but before she could he was gone. Gone and then behind her as he pushed her down the rabbit hole.

And as Mathilda called out for her sister and Rumpelstiltskin laughed all Alice could do was scream.

Scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. A Katana is a japanese sword.

2. Yes, the content of that bottle is indeed true love...which has been expertmented on by Rumpelstiltskin!

Review!


	4. The Plot Thickens

Hey guys! I'M BACK! From my unintentional Hiatus. SOOOO SORRY! If I had been able to tell the future I would of told you in advance! It just kinda happened. CAN YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME? Please :(

But yeah here it is: Chapter 4! I hope you guys like it. I nearly rushed it as someone actually gave me a letter of demand (no really, I got a letter of demand). Which was sweet! And awesome! And a little stressing BUT I took my time so hopefully everything should be good...

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello? HELLO! I am Dr. Lucy Pleasance Plentyn, can you hear me?" asked the good doctor as she shook the now unconscious man.

Emma just watched. She just watched as the men in scrubs and doctor's coats gathered around Jefferson's bed. She couldn't believe it was him! Jefferson...poor guy, he looked pretty beaten up yet amazingly somehow there wasn't a mark on his face. Wait, why was she thinking that? Now was not the time for distracting comments! She needed to tell them who he is and to help in any way she could!

Emma looked up again at the scene around her and...realized she had not the first clue what was going on. Who was she kidding? She wasn't a doctor. She couldn't help right now. So, she decided to sit step back and wait for the good doctors to complete whatever they were doing.

Dr. Plentyn stepped back as she realised there was nothing she could do, _nothing_. This was why she was a physiatrist and not a doctor. Sure, she could have been one if she had chosen to be but she didn't. She didn't because she didn't want to be in situations like these, she _wouldn't _be in situations like these. Despite the fact that Dr. Lucy Plentyn was a patient woman, she just couldn't stand false hope. Yes the feeling of that for one second this person was going to be okay. That small feeling seemed to eat her alive at times. This seemed strange to those around her as after all, it is a physiatrist's job at times to be hopeful even if it does turn out to be false. However, Lucy believed that when it comes to problems of the mind a patient cures themselves and physiatrist are merely there as...support. Yes, just some sort of support. So, if they don't get better then it's because they gave up or their bodies gave up.

But this patient wasn't mentally ill (at least not as far as she knew). This meant that it was up the doctors to save him. Which meant if he died it was their fault, this was what she guessed was the other reason she never wanted to be a doctor.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Dr. Plentyn as she walked away backwards from John Doe some more, remembering again how close that man was to waking up.

"So is there anything you can do to find out who this young man is? I heard from Dr. Whale that used you to be a bails bond woman so this'll be easy for you, right?" asked Dr. Plentyn, who looked a little worried. To anyone who knows her, they would know this was a look of 'Oh please let's find out who he is before he dies' kind of look.

Emma was about to open her mouth and say that his name is Jefferson but his last name was unknown to her. However, this was when _she _entered the room.

Her, with her shiny black high pumps, her black netted tights that you couldn't tell how high they went as she was wearing her knee-length bow black dress and her dark jungle one button blazer and finally those diamond and pearl gold earrings that somehow went with her amethyst ring. With that outfit, Regina Mills was defiantly unforgettable.

Not that anyone could forget her anyways.

"What are you doing here?" questioned an uneasy Emma. She should have guessed one of the town's two biggest evils would turn up sooner and later.

"Oh Regina's a volunteer at the hospital. The hospital asked her to come in as no one else was available." explained Dr. Plentyn, who was standing to the side of the two women.

Emma couldn't help but notice that it appeared there were quite a few unavailable people today.

"Wait...You called her 'Regina'? You two know each other?" asked the clearly listening Emma as she turned her head from Regina to Dr. Plentyn.

"Yes... me and Lucy have worked together many times for the good of the town. Why do you ask? Think I'm up to something _again?_" explained more than asked Regina, smile as fake as ever.

Emma just stared at her. And she just stared back. Both women still clearly tense and still in the aftermath of what happened, you could see the fire in their eyes. And so could Dr. Plentyn. Who clearly obviously hadn't the first clue what was going on...well, she did but she didn't want to know.

"Well, Regina...if you would go and talk to Dr. Whale over there, please." Said more than asked Dr. Plentyn, who was trying her very best to not sound awkward.

The women both stared at each other still, nether one willing to back down, both of them preparing to attack. Both of them ready to strike at any moment. However, alas, they both knew this was neither the time nor the place. So, at the same time they (somehow) both looked away at the exact same moment. Emma was looking back over at Jefferson's bed and Regina at Dr. Plentyn.

"Why of course." She smirked in return, walking over to him and beginning to talk.

"I'll be seeing you later, Sheriff." Dr. Plentyn told Emma as if she expected her to leave.

Emma, who was still watching Regina and Dr. Whale, just nodded over at Dr. Lucy Plentyn and as she put her hands in her pockets she walked away, out of the hospital and over to her small yellow car.

She had decided against mentioning who Jefferson was at the hospital. She didn't want to say anything around Regina. They (herself, Henry and August) needed a little time to come up with something before Regina decides to claim that Jefferson is mad and should stay in hospital. Which he is, mad that is. But it wasn't going to help them if everyone else knew that...

"So what did you find out?" asked a little curious voice as she just saw a brunette head pop out of her car from her car mirror as she sat in the front seat.

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin! She cursed to herself as she wondered how on earth her son became so darn crafty.

Turning around, she just said "I thought I told you not to come."

"Well, what happened?" he asked as if he didn't at all hear her comment, wearing that rather devilish smirk of his.

Of course, they both knew he did.

Emma just smirked before her face went somewhat serious and replied "The man they had picked up was Jefferson."

Henry's (who you could now guess was the person sitting in the messed up back of Emma's car) eyes widen at this news. That poor man! Why would anyone want to hurt poor Jefferson? Unless...

"Was _she _there?" he asked his mother cautiously.

Emma nodded "But I'm not sure she did was the one who hurt him so I didn't mention Jefferson's name to the doctors."

"He was hurt? How badly?" asked the boy, still wide eyed.

"He'll be alright in a few days, that is, if Regina doesn't decide to get him locked up first." Replied a concerned Emma.

Henry just watched Emma as she started up the car, forgetting to ask where they were going. Well, no wonder he forgot. He was too busy thinking about something else...well, more a gut feeling. Something that...something that said...

...something that said to him something was coming, something bad.

And it was just around the corner.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Dr. Whale didn't like this. He _never _liked it when Regina Mills wanted something. Not at all. But there was nothing he could do but her command. So, here he was, standing afar from their new John Doe and Lucy Plentyn, who he has known for many years. Known? Who was he kidding? She was his friend, a good one at that. So, he guessed that was why he had that feeling in the pit of his stomach...

"How is he doing?" enquired Regina as they made sure they had their backs to the so-called John Doe and Dr. Plentyn, also making Dr. Whale lose his train of thought to his delight.

"He'll be okay in a couple of weeks. Well physically at least." replied Dr. Whale as he pretended to be writing some case notes so to add less suspicion to their somewhat hidden conversation.

"And are you absolutely sure that Lucy Plentyn will be assigned to him?" Regina enquired wearing a sly smile.

"Yes, I'm sure, if the dog problem didn't work then I do have a few more." He tried to assure her.

"Positive of that, Doctor? Nothing else you care to share?" she asked as she looked straight into his eyes like a predator about to pounce on her prey.

He gulped silently and just nodded. This seemed to reassure Regina. Especially as it looked like there was sweat coming down his forehead.

She smiled; everything was going according to plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. I'M SORRY! I know Jefferson _still _hasn't techinally entered the story. But have no fear! He will indeed finally start being a talking moving character in the next storybrooke chapter or so. Promises! (Okay so maybe in like chapter 8 at the latest but points for actually getting him in there, right? :3)

2. What did you think of my Regina? I was very nervous about writing her :S. Let me know! Also give me some crictism about her if I did any OOC as I'd like to get better at writing thanks Raven for your tips on her. Much appericated!

3. Did I still keep Henry and Emma in character? I'd ask the same about Dr. Whale but we barely know anything about him.

Review! :D


End file.
